


Don't Ruin the Suit

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Tony liked to show off. He loved the way Peter's eyes widened at the sight of his fancy cars and extravagant houses. He loved the way Peter's eyes sparkled at the sight of expensive gifts. He loved to show off to Peter.





	1. Don't Ruin the Suit

Tony liked to show off. He loved the way Peter's eyes widened at the sight of his fancy cars and extravagant houses. He loved the way Peter's eyes sparkled at the sight of expensive gifts. He loved to show off to Peter.

 

——

 

Peter sighed. They were stuck in the usual LA traffic. It seemed like no one around here knew how to drive. He looked at his daddy sitting in the front seat of his newest car. It was a new Ferrari. The sleek grey of the shiny metal accompanying the interior of a reddish purple was stunning. And Peter absolutely loved it. He ran his hand over the new leather of the drivers seat, right next to Tony's thigh. He stroked the soft fabric of the designer suit his daddy was wearing. Peter ran his hand over the bulge that Tony made in the pants. He could hear his breath hitch. He looked over to see the expensive fabric stretching to restrain his daddy's cock.

 

Peter unbuckled his seatbelt (don't do this kids. Safety first;)) and unbuckled the designer belt around the older mans waist. He delicately opened the button and pulled down the zipper. He felt Tony's hands on his own, stopping him.

 

"If you let even a drop of cum touch his suit, I'll punish you so bad that you won't walk for weeks."

 

Peter blushed at the threat and nodded. Tony let his hands free, and he continued by pulling his daddy's cock out of its confinement. He positioned himself on his knees and sucked the tip into his mouth. Tony groaned.

 

"You're mouth is devine, baby."

 

Peter reached with one hand to cup his balls as he played with the tip. Tony grabbed onto his hair as he let out what sounded like a mixture between a moan and a growl. Peter moaned, sending vibrations up his spine. Tony struggled to keep his head upright and his eyes open. He bucked his hips into his baby's mouth. Peter took more of him in, sucking and moaning as he did so.

 

He continued to take Tony in until his nose was pressed into the tuft of hair before his cock. He looked up at Tony as he gagged around him, letting him know that it was intentional. Tony sighed with pleasure and pulled Peter off. Peter licked a stripe from the base to the head, cockily blowing air on him. Tony groaned in annoyance.

 

"You know better..."

 

Peter grinned and wrapped his lips around the tip again, pushing his boy's head onto him.

 

"Oh, baby, Daddy's gonna cum."

 

Peter moaned in anticipation as Tony's hips bucked. He could feel him twitching in his mouth, once, twice, three times before he came. Peter swallows down every drop, not letting one little bit of it touch the expensive material. He sat up and opened his mouth, showing his daddy that it was all gone.

 

"Good job, baby boy. I'm proud."


	2. You Ruined the Suit (alternate ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He ruined the suit. Alternate ending.

"Oh, baby, Daddy's gonna cum."

 

Peter moaned in anticipation as Tony's hips bucked. He could feel him twitching in his mouth, once, twice, three times before he came. Peter swallows down every drop but one. His eyes widen in fear as he looks at the stark contrast of Tony's cum against the black of the designer suit.

 

Tony. Is. Furious.

 

"Jarvis, take the car home."

 

He touches the Arc reactor twice and grabs Peter as the nanobots cover him. He flys out the window as Ironman back to his house.

 

He crashes through the window, throwing Peter onto the bed and keeping him there with his nanobots. Peter is on his hands and knees, his perfect little ass in the air.

 

"You've really done it now, Parker. Daddy is mad."

 

Peter whimpered. Tony slammed his armor covered hand down onto his ass, leaving a red hand print behind.

 

Tony grabbed a cock ring from the drawer in the night stand. He fastened it onto Peter.

 

"You won't be cumming for a while, doll face."

 

Peter whimpered yet again. Tony flipped Peter over, pinching his nipples.

 

"So bare... they need to be punished too."

 

Tony pulled out a pair of nipple clamps. The submissive's eyes went wide when he saw them. Tony took his time putting them on, making sure they were extra tight. He gave them a little tug before he flipped Peter over.

 

"Let's see how many things we can fit in the beautiful ass, shall we?"

 

He spanked Peter's other ass cheek, giving them twin handprints. Tony went through the drawer of toys, picking out quite a few of them.

 

"Let's start with the beads."

 

Tony loved to put those beads in Peter. They were cold to the touch and Tony just loved to put them in and shove a plug to keep them in.

 

Tony grabbed the lube and poured some directly into his ass just before he shoved the first bead in. He twisted it, prompting a groan from him.

 

"Quiet! Or I'm gonna put a gag in you."

 

Tony shoved two more balls in the boy. Peter knew that there were only five balls to begin with. So having two shoved in without more preparation was painful. In a good way. Tony brought down his hand, still covered in armor, onto his ass as he shoved in another ball. Peter tried to jerk away from Tony, but the nanobots kept him firmly in place. Peter tried to relax, but that was almost impossible, as Tony had shoved a small vibrator into him. Tony pushed the last bead into Peter. He pushed two of his fingers into the opening, making way for a glass dildo.

 

Peter knew that this was Tony's favorite, not only because it was customized and expensive, but because it was a mould of his own dick. Tony pulled down his pants with the singular drop of cum on them and pulled out his dick. He put in another finger alongside the glass dildo. He could physically feel Peter holding back his moans. He pulled out his fingers as he slid his dick into the boy. He began to thrust, feeling the vibrations from the vibrator and the now warm metal of the beads. He could feel the cold glass of the dildo next to his own, and the warmth of the submissive's ass around him.

 

"Daddy! Daddy! It's too much!"

 

Peter had yet to udder his safe word so he kept going, bringing down his hands on Peter.

 

"Captain America."

 

Tony immediately pulled out along with the dildo. He turned off the vibrator and let Peter's arms go. He gently removed the clamps before he pulled out the vibrator.

 

"Baby, are you ok?"

 

"Yeah, daddy. Just give me a minute before you take out the beads."

Tony nodded, kissing the boy.

 

Peter gave him the ok a few minutes later to take out the beads. Tony reached in and pulled them out slowly, one at a time. Peter groaned at the loss.

 

"You did good baby, you did so good. Daddy's proud."


End file.
